


apple of my eye

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [104]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: @glitzgustin requested seb and blaine going apple picking!--Not that it’s hard to figure out but Blaine loves this time of year. When the nights start to come sooner and stay longer, when the crisp in the air returns and brings brittle leaves that crumble off of trees and float lazily to the ground in a flourish of red, orange, and yellow. He loves being able to switch out his summer clothes and pull on jeans and a big sweater, to sift through his closet for his beanies, scarves, and boots. There are so many good things that come with the season of Autumn—not just decorating for Halloween or having the excuse to cuddle up with Sebastian on extra cold nights.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	apple of my eye

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long to post-- i have lost control of my posting schedule and my life. thank you so much for the fall request, you know i love them and you *u* how do you like that TITLE man i gotta tell ya.

Not that it’s hard to figure out but Blaine _loves_ this time of year. When the nights start to come sooner and stay longer, when the crisp in the air returns and brings brittle leaves that crumble off of trees and float lazily to the ground in a flourish of red, orange, and yellow. He loves being able to switch out his summer clothes and pull on jeans and a big sweater, to sift through his closet for his beanies, scarves, and boots. There are so many good things that come with the season of Autumn—not just decorating for Halloween or having the excuse to cuddle up with Sebastian on extra cold nights.

But he _loves_ apple picking.

There’s just _something_ about going out onto a farm field hosting a bunch of trees to the public, holding a basket in one hand as he trudges through the grass, a chilled breeze nipping at his cheeks as he works on the meticulous job of finding the perfect apples to take home with him. These kinda apples make the _best_ ingredients for pie and strudels and maybe it’s this whole process that he’s a little bit in love with but…grocery store fruit just doesn’t compare.

He remembers early mornings in the Fall doing the same thing with his grandfather before he passed. Blaine got to carry around the basket and hover near the taller man’s legs as he reached into trees and plucked apples from branches—showing him how to avoid mushy, and unripe skin. He wouldn’t trade those moments for anything and wishes he could get just _one_ back as he walks through a field with Sebastian beside him.

His boyfriend is in a pair of light jeans paired with black boots, a blue striped button down with yellow hints and a gray, soft jacket. Blaine follows the light scruff on his jawline until his gaze lingers on the beanie that matches his outerwear—he definitely _looks_ the part of being out here but he knows better than to tease Sebastian with the possibility of an Instagram photo. Blaine will snap a candid later for his own story instead because he’s too handsome to ignore completely.

“Are you mad I woke you up for this?” Blaine asks when they pause by a tree to get started.

Sebastian shakes his head and puts the basket on the ground, sticking his hands in his pockets. “You asked very nicely with a cup of coffee in your hand so how could I really say no?”

A soft smile tugs the corners of his mouth as he tilts his head to look into the tree. He also made sure to ask with his _eyes,_ which always seems to pull Sebastian in a certain direction. It’s playing a little dirty but…it’s not like his boyfriend hasn’t used his mouth as an art of persuasion either. So really, Blaine’s just playing fair.

“We won’t be too long, I just want a few so I can make something.”

Sebastian hums, “Will I get to eat it?”

Blaine laughs, taking a stride back to grab a nearby stepping stool provided. “Why does it sound like you always have an ulterior motive when you ask questions like that?”

“Because usually I do.” The taller licks his lips, watching Blaine move the stool directly underneath a few branches he wants to reach up into, “You’re not gonna be able to reach those.”

Blaine huffs, feeling a wave of determination crash down onto his shoulders as he steps _up,_ attempting to reach into the trees, “It’s not that far away,” Blaine bites down on his lower lip, fingers brushing the underside of an apple, “I almost got it—!”

A sudden squeak leaves his lips as his foot twists the wrong way and he slips off. His arms wave in an attempt to maintain his balance but all he manages to do is hit Sebastian in the chest as he tumbles into him. His boyfriend just _barely_ catches him, the momentum causing them to bump back into the tree.

Blaine smiles up at him a little sheepishly, “Oops.”

Sebastian sighs, shaking his head, “I’d say ‘I told you so’ but—”

“But you know better.” Blaine tuts gently, patting his shoulder before fixing the overturned stool. “Help me please.”

He steps up again and tries to reach for the branch he wants but…unfortunately, it seems like he _is_ too short to be able to grab the apples properly. Sebastian doesn’t really help, just makes a grab for his ass instead to ‘hoist’ him up. He swats the taller’s hand away, making his boyfriend laugh,

“What? You’re the one who wanted help.”

“You’re just groping me.”

“ _And?”_ Sebastian presses, raising his eyebrows at him. “That’s how I’m helping.”

Blaine rolls his eyes as his boyfriend nudges him aside, easily stepping on the stool and reaching for the apples that he wants. Sebastian picks a few with Blaine’s direction, dropping them into the basket with a coordinated ease. Blaine fondles one apple at a time, checking for soft spots or any bruises that would hint that it’s not a good find. It’s not like they’re picking them up off the ground so there shouldn’t be anything too mushy.

“I’m getting a lot of ideas with how you’re handling these apples, Anderson.”

Blaine shakes his head but can’t stop a smile from tugging the corners of his mouth as he looks up at Sebastian. “Will you stop?” He laughs as his boyfriend steps down from the stool, “I’m checking for soft spots.”

The taller hums and leans down to press a kiss directly under Blaine’s ear, “I definitely have no soft spots for you to check.”

He pushes him away but he’s grinning, Sebastian not letting him get very far before he tugs him close again with wrapping an arm around his waist. Sebastian brushes his lips along his temple and they walk towards another tree, Blaine having the taller repeat the last few steps of standing on the stool to grab some apples that he wants.

“I say we do the haunted corn maze after this.”

Blaine’s already shaking his head _no_ when Sebastian steps down from the stool. “Now is not the time for scary stuff.”

Sebastian’s face scrunches like he’s sucking on a lemon. “According to you, there’s _always_ time for spooky things. ‘Halloween is a feeling, not a season’, isn’t that what you’ve repeatedly told me? We watch horror movies all the time.”

Blaine holds the basket close to his chest as they walk in the direction they came in, “Yeah but that’s in the comfort of our apartment not…out in the wilderness where anything could happen.” He shivers as he glances across the field at where the corn sits. Even in broad daylight it looks spooky, reminding him too much of the movie _Sleepy Hollow._

“I don’t want to die; I just came here for some apples to make pie.”

Sebastian laughs warmly, fixing the beanie on his head, “So dramatic.”

They purchase the apples near the parking lot and Blaine _just_ manages to tease Sebastian with thoughts of him baking this pie in an apron when they get back to the apartment to avoid the haunted corn maze.

“ _Just_ an apron?” Sebastian asks, pressing Blaine back against the car to steal a kiss.

He feels a heated flush travel down from his cheeks and settle low in his belly, almost too dazed and distracted to respond. “Apron and nothing else.” He promises against his lips, though he’s pretty sure he’d have his boyfriend agreeing either way. Blaine knows him and exactly what buttons to press.

Sebastian lets out a slow sigh but agrees, nipping at his lower lip before opening the car door for him and his apples. Another successful apple picking trip and, better yet, he’s managed to avoid a haunted corn maze.

At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
